


Find me in my field of grass, Mother Nature's son

by elizabettablack



Series: PARENT || MYSTRADE [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Gay Parents, Greg is Sweet, M/M, Mycroft Feels, Mycroft is a Softie, Parenthood
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabettablack/pseuds/elizabettablack
Summary: Ser padre es lo mejor que le ha pasado a Mycroft Holmes.





	Find me in my field of grass, Mother Nature's son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TsukiLegacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiLegacy/gifts), [Hatsherlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/gifts), [I_Am_Momo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/gifts), [Baru_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baru_Black/gifts), [PrinceBSlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/gifts), [lady_chibineko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/gifts), [RSMelodyMalone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/gifts).



> Oneshoot que ha salido de una charla con las chicas del grupo de What'sApp de 'Mystrade Is Real 4 Us'  
> Pueden unirse aquí { https://www.facebook.com/groups/1618969501677498/ } si gustan obtener novedades sobre el ship.  
> Recomiendo leerlo al ritmo de la canción de Beatles, Mother Nature's Son, que me ha acompañado en el proceso de escritura.  
> Aquí les dejo el link { https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BcoU0KkG3Xg }  
> Gracias por leer ♥

Se sentía fatal. Principalmente, por haberle fallado a su pequeño en algo tan importante. Ethan sabía perfectamente que su trabajo era demandante, pero aún así era seguro que se sentiría decepcionado por no encontrarlo allí.

Era su primer ‘Día de llevar a papá a la escuela’. No se avergonzaban de ser una pareja homosexual, pero sabían que las personas solían ser crueles respecto a ello. No querían que su hijo se criara con el cruel concepto de la homofobia, pero tampoco podían protegerlo por siempre de todo eso. Habían hablado con el pequeño sobre el tema con total claridad, y el niño había insistido que quería que ambos fueran; si bien biológicamente era hijo de Gregory, eso jamás le había impedido llamar por el mismo seudónimo a ambos: papá.

Y ahora, él llegaba tarde. Excesivamente tarde. Había intentado reacomodar su agenda, pero sus reuniones le habían llevado más tiempo del esperado. Seguramente las actividades habían terminado y tendría que soportar las caras de decepción de ambos.

Porque, claro, había prometido que llegaría a horario. Y sabía que tanto Greg como Ethan odiaban que no cumpliera con su palabra. Su esposo siempre le recriminaba el poco tiempo que pasaban como familia. Apenas si había podido llegar a cenar con ellos en los últimos meses, y cada vez le resultaba más difícil tener un día libre. Las discusiones entre ambos se habían convertido en algo cotidiano, y ahora sólo tendría otro dolor de cabeza, causado por algo que había sido imposible de evitar para él. Mientras recorría las agobiantes calles de Londres en su coche, observaba los rostros indiferentes de las personas que iban y venían sin cesar. Ojalá pudiera dejar todo para dedicarse únicamente a ellos dos. Ojalá pudiera volver el tiempo atrás y hacer las cosas bien desde un principio, para así evitarles los malos tragos a todos. Suspiró y buscó su móvil en el bolsillo interno de su saco, desbloqueándolo para ver algunas fotos de su hermosa familia. Habían construido algo tan mágico juntos, que se odiaba por no saber priorizarlo.

Una vez llegó al Instituto, caminó con paso firme hacia el salón de clases de su hijo. Lo había llevado en una alguna ocasión, cuando a Greg le cambiaban el horario o debía quedarse en la Yard por emergencias. Era algo que ambos habían acordado: nada de choferes ni asistentes para llevarlo a la escuela; siempre debía ser alguno de ellos quien dejara al pequeño en el lugar. Bastante tiempo pasaba allí adentro como para que además fuera un desconocido quien lo dejara, sin un beso de despedida. A Mycroft le gustaba saber que podía marcar la diferencia en la vida de su pequeño con detalles como ese, y por eso él se dedicaba a ayudarlo a hacer su tarea y en la mayoría de las actividades académicas. Greg era el padre que consentía, que lo hacía reír y lo llevaba al parque. Complementos.

Tras una breve charla con la profesora sobre el desempeño de su hijo, Mycroft buscó a su esposo y al pequeño con la mirada, recorriendo el salón rápidamente. Cuando sus ojos se toparon con ellos, pudo sentir como su corazón se derretía. Allí estaban ambos, sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesa, con sendos gestos idénticos; ceño fruncido, lengua afuera y espalda encorvada. Imposible decir que Ethan no era la viva imagen de su padre. Volvió a buscar su móvil y les hizo varias fotos a medida que se iba acercando. Sabía que una vez que llegara a su lado, la paz se rompería. Poco a poco, dejó que sus pasos lo guiaran hacia las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo.

Estaban decorando una caja. Con purpurina verde. Greg tenía pequeños destellos de color en el cabello, las mejillas y el traje. Ethan estaba a dos grados de separación de parecer radioactivo. Sonrió de lado, sentándose frente a ellos y apoyando los codos en la mesa para ponerse cómodo. Ambos alzaron la mirada y tardaron algunos segundos en procesar la imagen. Luego rieron junto a él. Ethan le saltó encima, llenándolo de purpurina verde. Greg tomó su mano y la apretó suavemente, indicándole que todo estaba bien y que se sentía cómodo y feliz con su presencia allí. El pequeño le pidió que se una a la actividad, así que no le quedó más remedio que hacerlo. Así, entre risas y miradas de complicidad, la familia Lestrade – Holmes completó la tarea, realizando una bella caja que luego llevarían a casa para llenar con recuerdos. Porque Mycroft estaba decidido a formar parte de ellos, aunque tuviera que abandonar absolutamente todo lo demás. Su familia lo necesitaba más que Inglaterra, eso era un hecho.

Algunas personas los miraban con curiosidad. Otros simplemente negaban con la cabeza, como si les pareciera una aberración. Pero nada podía importarles menos, porque ellos sabían que estaba bien. Que eso era lo único que necesitaban para ser felices; estar juntos. Y que todo podía perdonarse cuando existía amor real, como el que ellos sentían.


End file.
